We'll be Good
by ImaginaryStories
Summary: Canon. The idea behind this story is to follow the storyline, but include flashbacks of what was and could have been in terms of the break between episodes; the time that has passed. Title inspired by the song Beth was singing. M, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**We'll be Good**

_It's unclear now, what we intend_  
_We're alone in our own world_  
_You don't wanna be my boyfriend_  
_And I don't wanna be your girl_  
_And that, that's a relief_  
_We'll drink up our grief_  
_And pine for summer_  
_And we'll buy beer to shotgun_  
_And we'll lay in the lawn_  
_And we'll be good_

He can still hear her soft voice ringing inside his head. Especially in the nighttime when he shuts his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. It is the only way he can find peace now. Through the memory of her voice.

Even if it lasts for a few moments.

_And we'll be good._

He remembers walking into the mortuary and hearing the piano and a soft voice in the distant. He knew it was her, but he couldn't help the small spark of relief that jolted deep inside of him. He thought he had taken that from her, because of the things he had said in the heat of the moment. Truth is, he was taken aback by her singing. And whether it was by sheer coincidence or deliberate, she always managed to get under your skin by her choice of song. _Like she's doin' the soundtrack of our goddam life_. It is as if she knew, somehow, what people wanted, and sometimes needed, to hear. Daryl sometimes found himself wondering how many songs she knew. He only knew a handful.

_And pine for summer_  
_And we'll buy beer to shotgun_  
_And we'll lay in the lawn_  
_And we'll be good_

He stood in the doorway, watching her play and sing. He noticed how at ease she was when she was singing. It was something she was in control of. And with her voice, she controlled the room. Daryl remembered one particular night when the residents of Woodbury had arrived and everyone seemed agitated due to the recent events with the Governor, Beth had suddenly started singing. Slowly, as if by some invisible chain, she drew people to her, and her soothing voice miraculously easing off the tension in the atmosphere.

Just like that moment at the mortuary.

Daryl didn't want her to find him gawking at her, so he cleared his throat as to send her a warning of his presence. He was disappointed to hear her stop playing. He blamed himself for that.

_'Course she stopped. You were a dick to her._

He wanted to tell her to keep playing. Keep singing. He wanted her to know how peaceful her singing made everything seem. Sometimes when she would sing Lil' Asskicker to sleep, Daryl would take his time cleaning his weapons, or taking smaller bites of his meal. His mother, only in words, never did anything like that for him or Merle. He was raised up by himself. He was relieved to see Judith had someone to take care of her, even if Beth wasn't her mother.

"_Why don't ya go ahead and play s'more. Keep singin'._" He had asked her.

And she had complied.

_Now I'm laughing at my boredom_  
_At my string of failed attempts_  
_Because you think that it's important_  
_And I welcome the sentiment_

Sleep never came easily to Daryl. Childhood traumas had left their mark. But for some reason, tonight was different. Maybe he'd gotten old and slow. Maybe it was the running around for days and the lack of sleep. Or maybe it was his new comfortable coffin-bed. Whatever the reason was, Daryl felt warm and sleepy. With heavy lidded eyes, he noted how young and innocent she looked in the candlelit room. He shut his eyes. He wanted his last memory of the night be her innocent countenance and her soft melodic voice.

_And we talk on the phone at night_  
_Until it's daylight_  
_And I feel clever_  
_And I hear the slow in your speech_  
_Yeah you're half asleep_  
_Say goodnight_

When he opened his eyes, everything was cold and hard. Daryl concluded upon seeing the darkness that he hasn't slept much.

He had been dreaming of her.

Again.

_You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon_.

She had told him that he would be the last man standing. And that he would miss her once she was gone. He remembers asking her to stop, but she had continued, with a calm yet serious tone. He didn't know whether it was the booze talking or she really meant it.

_I'll be gone someday._

And now she was.

His gut clenched. He didn't want to think about it. He shut his eyes fiercely and searched his memories, trying to remember her soft voice. He found a pair of big expressive eyes, the warmth in them contrasting their cool color of blue. And then he remembered her delicate voice, singing for him.

_And pine for summer_  
_And we'll buy beer to shotgun_  
_And we'll lay in the lawn_  
_And we'll be good_

"Beth." He whispered into the darkness.

******A/N: Canon. My intention with this story is to explore the interesting relationship between Daryl and Beth. I enjoy the duo's differences, and how they are draw to each other in spite or maybe despite of it. ****Could those who read, tell me their favorite and least favorite line from this chapter? I'd like to know. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"_We love to learn we are not alone."-_C.S. Lewis.**

Daryl was lost.

In every sense of the word.

Images of the car driving away flash before his eyes. He swears he can still hear Beth calling his name.

_I'm not gonna leave you!_

He ran after her. Adrenaline and anxiety pumping through him. It was dark outside; he didn't know what time of the night it was. Time was something that had long lost its meaning. But all he could think of was to have some more time.

He called for her.

_Beth!_

But the car had long disappeared. Together with Beth.

_Ohfucknononowhereissheohnononofuckitgoddamitwhereisshewhereisshewhereisshe_

He ran.  
He ran and ran.  
He tracked the roads, he ran.  
He was exhausted, and he ran.  
It was beginning to get light, and he kept running.  
He was short of breath and couldn't think coherently, but he ran.  
His legs had long given up, but he scolded himself _quit bein' a pussy_ and he ran.

He ran until he couldn't anymore. He wanted to, but he _just_ couldn't anymore. Everything seemed so burry and hazy. His body hit the asphalt harder than his crossbow did. He was so short of breath that he thought he would get a heart attack any minute. His feet were burning, and sweat was trickling down from _everywhere_.

He smelled of misery.

It was the same smell Rick had on him when they found out Lori had died. He remembered little Asskicker. Carl, Merle, Carol. Sophia. Hershel's decapitation. The smell of misery made his stomach hurl.

Back at prison, during his daily chores which seemed to increase by every day, sometimes he would go inside for a check up, to see if anyone needed anything, if their food supplies was enough, and from time to time to take a break from the burning sun. His first instinct was to search for Beth as she usually was the prime caretaker of Lil' Asskicker. She didn't need to ask what he was looking for with his eyes.

"Com'ere Asskicker" He had said gently, reaching for the baby.

"You can't keep callin' her _Asskicker_, Daryl. She's got a name now." Smiling, Beth had chided him lightly, handing him Judith.

"It's a kick ass name, ain't it sweetheart?" He had answered, but looking down at the baby. He had always held her carefully in his arm, rocking his feet slowly. He was afraid he would drop her, if he didn't.

He remembered the first time he held little Judith. It was right after Lori's death, when he had come back with Maggie from the run. He'd never taken himself as the type who cared for children. But he had held Judith in a way that came so natural, and fed her the formulae. It had made him smile.

"You're so good with her. She seems to like you a lot." Beth had observed, running the back of her index finger gently across Judith's chubby cheek.

Daryl had looked up through his eyelashes, his hand lightly gripping Judith's "She doin' OK?" With Rick being invested in his _stuff_, and Carl shutting off, he worried what would happen if Asskicker had done less than OK.

Beth had nodded though. "She's healthy."

"Told ya she tough. She's Asskicker, ain't that right sweetheart. Yeah, you are."

Daryl threw up. He didn't move though, not because he didn't want to or couldn't, but there was no point. Everyone he knew was gone. Even Beth. Getting up, moving forward… it was pointless.

He was lost.

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know who he was. He didn't know what the point of everything was. He didn't know anything anymore.

**A/N: Thank you to those who read and reviewed. My request still stands from last time; I'd like to know people's favorite/least favorite moment/line. Please and thank you!**


End file.
